


谁与争锋

by Starlightbuster



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightbuster/pseuds/Starlightbuster
Summary: Warning：架空武侠背景，杀手罗x少侠莱，双重身份，欢喜冤家，破镜重圆。这是一个关于情义的故事：直上青云呼帝阍。眼中有光，手中有剑，越万水千山，斩红尘牵绊，唯此情磊落，念念不敢忘。
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 3





	谁与争锋

谁与争锋灯火幽微，烛影摇红，昏黄的光里少年郎红了脸，眉眼盈盈地问他：“饮下这杯酒，你是不是能与我长相守？”

他心旌动荡，伸手摩挲那春水一般眉眼。

“若能相知相守，又何须这合卺酒？”

一湾碧水从极远处蔓过来，飞湍瀑流依稀可闻，两岸飞鸟声声、猿啼阵阵，在夹岸的水波里，透出一派恬淡悠远。

江上一人撑蒿而来，扁舟一叶，一苇以航。来人着青衣，脸戴半边白银面具，遮去俊朗眉目。

他不徐不疾，缓缓荡到渡口，离岸还有三丈远，便足尖轻点，凌空落在小亭边。

岸边一亭，亭中一人。

来人带起一阵江风，亭中那人便咳几声，转过身时眼色清明，不见丝毫弱态。

“你竟这时才到？”那人又咳几声，催道：“再晚一些，他们都要动身了。”

“我知此行凶险，特去备几样东西。”青衣人泰然自若。

亭中人也不追究，又问：“此行我当如何称你？”

“在下姓罗，家中独子，唤我罗一便可。公子望舒。”

望舒公子点头：“既然如此，罗一，此行我身家性命尽数托付于你。若能无恙归来，先前所提之事……”

罗一道：“归来再提不迟。”

望舒也不多说，两人起身，直奔青江城去。

今日青江城热闹非常，头三天城里客栈尽数满间。往来的江湖人也比从前多上许多。

有往来的行商不知根底，若细细问起，便有跑堂小二热络道：“客官您不知道，最近城里有大事。五年一选的武林盟主大会，可不就在这年中秋。现今盟主是个西边来的胡人，前次在会上把中原武林群雄打得落花流水，那些老古板都气坏了。这几年不打理江湖事，到处游山玩水，胡乱找人比武，总不见人影。”

听者兴致上来，连忙追问。

小二才续道：“眼看要选新主，这位再做五年……可不太好。许多门派联合起来，请盟主去寻一件宝贝，这不是什么容易差事，来回一趟少不得元气大伤，便没法参加中秋的比武啦。”

一旁常客接道：“要说这位盟主，身手不在话下，更出挑的还是那张脸。啧啧，不愧是西域少年郎，美貌赛胡姬啊。”

这位传说中的武林盟主，此刻正懒洋洋靠在榻上。

满堂宾客，尽出自江湖中声名响亮的大家，他却丝毫不放在眼里。

啜一口茶，莱因哈特随意问：“这回哪七个人和我同去？”

剑阁阁主怒拍案：“盟主难道不曾看过传与你的书信？”

莱因哈特手托下颌：“你这么一说，我倒想起来了，好像是有一封，还没来得及看。”

“你！”霸天山庄庄主怒目而起。

莱因哈特笑道：“有什么办法，我一身本事，奈何今日这个在暗处放箭，明日那个守在官道相杀，总不能时刻照看个小物件。庄主要是把这些不速之客的底细翻上来，给指条明路去端他们老巢，我也不需如此费力。”

庄主面色变了几变，复又坐下。

少林闻蝉大师徐徐道：“盟主不知，此去艰险难料，众派商议推选出各有所长的七人随你同去，分别是天启的戚逊、方元的陆遥、罗浮的芜心、灵霄的望舒、霸天的三笙、剑阁的双行、离岛的罗一。”

莱因哈特跟着过了一遍：“罗一是哪个？”

闻蝉大师道：“岛主去岁新收的关门弟子。”

莱因哈特欲点头应承，忽闻外间传来一道清越人声。

“承蒙抬爱，罗一必不负所托。”

莱因哈特蓦然回首，见两人穿堂而入，其中一人青衣带风、面覆银甲，身形挺拔，气度恢弘。他将目光在罗一身上流转一番，才迟疑着收回视线。

“既然人都齐了，立即出发。”

剑阁阁主应声道：“盟主，我等自当为您备下饯别宴。”

莱因哈特朗朗一笑：“临行何须饯别酒？你且去备庆功宴！”

三年前，中原武林传言，有藏宝图现世，其间一宝，为天精地华所铸之藏锋剑，剑身藏兵书、秘笈，得之可号令武林群雄、竞逐天下霸业，遂引数派相争不休，黑白两道为此元气大伤。后由少林、武当等名门出面主持，将众家持有之藏宝图碎片合一，共同推举弟子前往寻宝。若得之，内中功法拓印复本，分于各门各派，修炼全凭自家造化，再逢武林大会，出面一较高下。又说到领队人选，众家互递眼色，皆愿服从当今盟主。

莱因哈特哪不知他们盘算，偏一口应下。

图中所载，曾为古月天湾境内名山。西域十六国常年战乱，十年前仅剩最强三部。金狮帝国先吞兄弟阋墙的奥丁，后灭与汉人皇帝交好的古月天湾，最终统一西域。

莱因哈特作为西域人士，自然对古月山有所耳闻。据传当年古月末帝迎娶南朝文华公主，公主远嫁后郁郁寡欢，皇帝便在两国边境重金造一奢靡行宫，为搏佳人笑靥。天湾亡国后，山中行宫也随之衰败、无人问津，沦为往事云烟。

莱因哈特想不通，为何中原武林的宝藏，却埋在西域小国的深山？

若宝藏干系家国大事，他势必要究个彻底。

众人日夜兼程，阳关只在眼前。出阳关，便是西域第一城费沙。

费沙为东西贸易第一要冲，往来皆是各国商人，街边大小商铺中掌柜伙计都操一口流利汉人官话。

莱因哈特一行人寻店住下，打算明日一早赶往山中。

众人各有安排。天启精于推演，戚逊自去寻占卜之物，出门前特为莱因哈特算过一卦。见他指尖攒动，露出诡秘一笑，拉住莱因哈特：“盟主，在下观你近日红鸾星动，想是姻缘将近，切莫错失啊。”

莱因哈特白他一眼：“江湖人今日活明日死，能有什么姻缘？”

戚逊故作高深：“藕断丝可连，破镜尚能圆。”

莱因哈特眼前一亮，抱拳道：“那请教逊兄，若有一人，你追他便逃，捉也不到，见也不肯，当如何呢？”

戚逊施然道：“自然雷霆手段。”又凑近小声道，“哪个不爱美人投怀送抱？”

莱因哈特立时面色一变，将戚逊锤出门。

莱因哈特初入江湖时，曾得诨名玉面少年郎，也因而被当作徒有其表的公子哥。他来势汹汹怒气冲冲约人决斗，沿青江一路抛下战书，直打到武林大会上，从此无人轻慢。

玉面少年郎也变成众人口中的美人盟主。

莱因哈特在客栈二楼晃一圈，双行是个武痴，无事便打坐练功；三笙独来独往，像自家庄主一样对他很有意见，关起门画水墨丹青；望舒是灵霄谷杏林名手，看起来十分畏寒，一吹风便病恹恹的，总在屋里歇着，足可见医者不自医；芜心是同行中唯一女子，为人爽快，女中豪杰；陆遥行事端方，恪守君子道，出门探路还特意向他禀告。

那个名不见经传的罗一呢？

莱因哈特自他门外经过，便知内中无人。片刻后，望舒房门打开，一袭青衣款款而出。

莱因哈特上前道：“罗兄。”

罗一摸不准他意思，只好招呼道：“盟主可欲外出打探消息？”只字不提莱因哈特站在自己房外之事。

莱因哈特计上心来：“正是如此。我恰好要人手，不如罗兄陪我一起？”

“岂敢不从？”

两人谈话间出了客栈，莱因哈特左右看看，一时没想到该往哪里去。

罗一见状一笑：“盟主可知何处打探消息最快？”

莱因哈特随着罗一穿过繁华闹市，看罗一轻车熟路，奇道：“你对费沙真是了如指掌。”

罗一答道：“实不相瞒，在下本是西域人，生长于斯二十年，纵阔别多年，故土不敢忘。”

莱因哈特皱眉道：“那这一趟，你还真是来对了。”

罗一把他领进一华美楼宇，楼中人声鼎沸、丝竹不绝，扑面有暗香来。

“这什么地方？”莱因哈特打量着花团锦簇的华服美人。

罗一瞪眼看他：“……青楼。”

“什么？”莱因哈特也瞪眼看着罗一，“——无耻！你……”

为防莱因哈特口不择言、惹人注目，罗一捂住他的嘴，半强制地将他带去二楼雅座。

莱因哈特气冲冲坐到榻上：“你究竟什么意思？”

罗一坐到他对面，自行斟了酒，指向楼中众人。“这里胡人多，汉人也多，三教九流皆在一处，最适合打探消息。”

言毕拍拍手，一群妙龄女子鱼贯而入，有人捧茶，有人倒酒，有人托着水果和佳肴。为首紫衣女在罗一身边服侍，几名少女大胆凑到莱因哈特身边，莱因哈特慌张躲闪。

紫衣女掩口笑道：“罗公子许久不来啦，这是谁家的小公子啊？”

罗一笑道：“是大名鼎鼎的罗刹刀。”

罗刹刀是莱因哈特一举夺下武林盟主那年闯出的名号。刀上少年意气，锋锐无匹，斩来敌于电光火石间。

女子久在西域，看似不知中原武林事，便笑笑：“紫烟看小公子，只觉眉目艳丽，是性情中人，倒不像武林名宿般威严不可亲。”

莱因哈特直视紫烟：“你罗公子难道不是武林名宿？”

紫烟道：“进我明月湾便不是了。此处不提刀剑事。”

罗一转头问她：“最近有什么人去古月山？”

紫烟凝眉细思：“月初金狮帝国军队大举搜山，盘桓十数天，空手而回。此外几个商会去探过，并无所得。”

乍闻金狮帝国消息，莱因哈特沉下脸：“金狮帝国派人去干什么？”

紫烟也奇怪道：“近来颇有传言，说古月天湾亡国后遗财尽在古月山，得之可建邦立国，这三月来已不少人去过，皆无异样。天湾覆灭十几年，宝藏若真，早有人留心，怎会到现在才透消息？”

罗一沉吟道：“先有藏锋剑之说，后有古月天湾遗财之说。是有心人设局。”他扬眉看莱因哈特，“这局是为谁而设？又是何人所设？”

莱因哈特沉声道：“你我一行，不过八人，目标定在我们中。我仇家不少，许是各门派联合起来置我于死地，也未可知。”他淡定模样，全不像在谈生死之事。

罗一道：“盟主，有我罗一在，必护你周全。”

莱因哈特眸光闪动：“此话当真？”

罗一道：“必不相负。”

莱因哈特低声笑道：“愿君莫忘。”复高声道，“同去同归！”

罗一微微一怔，笑道：“若此局是为我而设呢？”

莱因哈特冷声道：“什么意思？”

罗一叹一声：“也罢，舍命陪君。”

眼看正事毕，众少女蜂拥而上，罗一在莺燕环绕中怡然自得。莱因哈特被左右美人磨得手足无措，怒上心头。“还不让她们退下！”

一旁少女见他当真动气，笑着挪到一边：“如此美色在前，公子仍不心动。奴家知道了，公子是不好此道。”语罢，满屋少女齐声娇笑，银铃一般簌簌作响。

莱因哈特听得头痛。

紫烟笑道：“既然小公子没心思，我去叫几个郎君过来给您瞧瞧？”

莱因哈特霎时涨红了脸。

罗一解围道：“别戏弄他了，带她们下去吧。”

紫烟微微颔首，引众少女离开，最末倚在门边道：“小公子，情结可最难解，真心——都是说不准、看不见的，无为有处有还无啊。”

莱因哈特目送她离去，转头看罗一：“她说真心，你的真心在哪里？”

罗一手下动作微滞，推拒道：“萍水相逢，交浅言深？”

莱因哈特也不理他：“左脸面具摘下我看看。”

罗一从善如流，立即动手。

是一张从前未见过的脸，唯有一双夜色般深邃的黑瞳藏着撩动人心的熟稔。

莱因哈特一声轻笑：“是谁都好，此间事了，我与你分说清楚。”

翌日大早，莱因哈特便率人进山。毕竟曾有行宫在此，旧时栈道依然完好。他们沿栈道深入，行路愈发崎岖，终至柳暗花明处，残柱败瓦堆叠，依稀可见当年描金绘彩的轮廓。

“这便是行宫旧址？”陆遥四下打量。

双行道：“依图所示，开启地宫的机关当在此处。”

芜心道：“奇门机关是我看家本事，看我给它找出来。”

话音才落，山崖轰隆作响，一扇石门缓缓露出。

众人：“……”

罗一：“我随手碰了碰，不想运气这么好。”

莱因哈特看也不看他，径直来到门前，一刀劈开石门。

众人：“……”

莱因哈特：“看什么看！还不快进来！”

地宫开启，石阶直入深处，下到最底，分四路蜿蜒而去。

莱因哈特略一思量，安排双行、三笙一路，望舒、芜心一路，路遥、戚逊一路，自己与罗一同行。其他三组各自选路而去，只剩最右一边。

莱因哈特见罗一仍看向其他三路，讽道：“该让你跟那望舒，看你魂不守舍的。”

罗一回过神来，也不言语，两人继续前行。

莱因哈特持烛在前，罗一在后。

莱因哈特问道：“望舒公子是你新欢？”

罗一喉头一哽：“你都想些什么？”

莱因哈特又道：“你和他一起，为什么？”

罗一道：“灵霄谷擅岐黄之道，望舒尤是个中好手。”

莱因哈特道：“不错。可惜解不开他自己中的毒。”

“你也注意到了。”罗一沉吟，“那根本不是风寒，是一种慢性寒毒，使人浑身渐生凉气，最终血凝而死，外人看只像寻常病症。”

“那与你何干？”莱因哈特问。

罗一道：“毒发，是从确定与你同行之人的次日开始。”

莱因哈特蹙眉。“有何线索？”

“送信人是少林弟子，并无不妥。信乃武当掌门所写，也无不妥。疑点乃信纸所用同心笺，产自费沙。各派在西域无产业，更不可能采买到如此金贵之物，众掌门又岂会在意区区纸笺这等小节，此处查无可查。”

莱因哈特道：“同心笺，浸兰香、染金箔，金狮帝国王公贵族可享，除朝贡汉人皇帝，并无流通。”

罗一道：“此为疑点一。疑点二在望舒身世。”

莱因哈特道：“灵霄谷主首徒，六岁入谷，并无家眷。”

罗一摇头：“非也。望舒本名杨望舒，是当朝兵部侍郎杨九郎之子，如今人望高涨的三军兵马大元帅杨威利，正是望舒族兄弟。”

莱因哈特一惊：“你是说有人想借机挑起西域和南朝的争端？”

罗一淡然道：“恐非借机，近年西域并不太平，金狮大军在边境蠢蠢欲动，不为南上，又为何事？”他目光紧锁莱因哈特。

莱因哈特停下脚步与他对视：“那并非——”

此时前方传来凄厉叫喊，二人俱是心头一震，立刻飞奔上前。

“发生何事？”莱因哈特抢先道。

火光照亮暗道，尽处三路交汇在一座祭坛，圆形高台上弯月为记，外绕宝珠，映半壁通亮。

只见陆遥浑身是血靠在石阶上，一旁戚逊面色惨淡，显然受惊过度，哆嗦着蜷在角落。

另一边三笙单手持剑，拖着双行一瘸一拐踱上前来。他来到祭坛下方，众人才看清楚，不由倒吸一口冷气。被三笙拖过来的双行，明显早没了气息。一旁陆遥虽受重伤，到底有胸膛起伏，温度尚在。

罗一使个眼色，上前为陆遥查看，拿出随身丹药包扎伤口。

莱因哈特直奔双行，验过伤后，冷对三笙：“霸天山庄剑法？”

三笙面露愧色：“不错，双行兄确因我而伤。我二人行至中途，忽闻异香，便有走火入魔之兆，杀心动念起，不由分说便战起来。初时我尚有几分清醒，到后来昏昏沉沉不记事，回过神来双行兄已经……盟主且看，我左腿伤，便是双行兄成名剑法‘落花人独立’所赐。”

此时罗一也来查看，确认道：“确是此伤无误。”又道：“陆遥并无大碍，流血过多，暂失意识。他所受外伤，成于戚逊防身暗器‘天罗地网’。”

戚逊忙解释道：“我也不知怎么回事，陆老弟他突然就朝我杀过来，我身法远不如他，为求自保，只好出此下策。”

莱因哈特皱眉：“陆兄此前可有异常？”

“并无……”戚逊回想道，“对了，陆兄曾说过一句‘好香’。”

“香？”莱因哈特和罗一对视，“难道地宫中暗有奇香，可使人心神不清、自相残杀？”

罗一道：“引人走火入魔之毒不少，但从未听闻哪种奇毒立时生效，不经年累月染毒，如何渐入疯魔之态？”

莱因哈特又问：“你们何时闻到异香？”

三笙道：“入地道不多时。”

戚逊道：“进祭坛后。”

莱因哈特奇道：“为何我们一路相安无事？”

罗一道：“或许每道所设机关不同，此处联通三路，芜心与望舒断无可能在此与我等汇合。”

莱因哈特点头：“望舒公子乃岐黄妙手，芜心山主是奇门中人，必不受寻常毒物陷阱所困。要一探究竟，唯有继续向前。穿过祭坛，能入地宫中心，藏锋剑当在此处。”

戚逊道：“那双行老弟和陆遥老弟……”

罗一道：“前路未明，不可贸然犯险，戚逊你留在原地看护陆公子和双行少侠尸首，我三人前去取剑。为防陆公子余毒未清，我用药使他三日后转醒，免你后顾之忧。”

三人继续前行。

祭坛后地道开阔，两侧墙壁皆有金玉作饰的壁画，画中所绘，乃文华公主远嫁古月末帝景象。一路看来，从南朝帝都起，送亲队伍浩浩荡荡，迎亲队伍更如万里红云。十几幅以后，景色从江南烟柳转到大漠孤烟，丽人在浩瀚黄沙中回眸，身后万千子民伏地而跪，想是记录文华公主封后的宏大场面。

莱因哈特感叹道：“不愧是首位远嫁西域的汉人公主。”

罗一讥诮道：“可惜这位汉人公主却看不上番邦蛮族。”

莱因哈特道：“我曾听闻，古月皇帝为佳人荒废国政，致民怨载道，终为金狮所灭。二十年前，古月天湾乃西域第一大国，南朝尚且下嫁嫡亲公主联姻，不想十年一瞬，古月已作古时月。”

罗一讽道：“不过是各人有各人的造化罢了。既不配做皇帝，终遭取代，也无甚奇怪。”

莱因哈特不由侧目。“若天下人都如你这般想，改朝换代岂非再轻易不过？”

二人你一句我一句，同行的三笙忍不住变了脸色。

“改朝换代岂是儿戏？”三笙冷道，“二位慎言。”

莱因哈特白他一眼：“我乃蛮夷胡子，没你们汉人那些规矩。跪天跪地，不跪皇帝。”

三笙紧握双拳，一言不发。

甬道至尽头，金碧辉煌的大厅浮现眼前，那雕梁玉砌的格调明显源自南朝。

莱因哈特沉思道：“为何武林至宝，会藏在一介深宫妇人的寝陵？”

这座地宫，明显非为藏宝而建，是深爱娇妻的异邦皇帝，为汉人公主所造的陵墓。自公主下嫁三年后着手开建，至古月覆灭仍未完成，竟尘封行宫之下。

罗一问道：“三笙少侠，可记得你师门得知藏锋剑消息，是在什么时候？”

三笙答道：“三年前中秋后，江湖大小门派都得了消息。”

这时间令其余二人皆是一愣。

三人穿堂而过，来到后室。后室正厅内四壁嵌满夜明珠，水晶造的莲花盛在数樽合抱尺寸的琉璃盏中，绕一口黄金棺椁排布，宝珠光辉交映，夺目不可逼视。金棺落在玉石台正中，前方以朱砂青墨绘一双鱼八卦阵，阵眼处宝翠点金、紫玉成烟。

莱因哈特纵是见惯大场面，也不由暗暗心惊。“倾举国之力，好一个情根深种。”

罗一叹道：“又如何呢？”

莱因哈特歪头细想：“亡命鸳鸯？”

罗一冷笑：“怕是同命不同心。”

三笙激动道：“那藏锋剑许在棺中。”

罗一道：“我看未必。”

莱因哈特看他一眼：“你如何知道？”抬手要去掀棺盖，罗一拦下他。“你瞧棺盖与棺身，已浇铸融为一体，藏宝极不妥。棺既全封，必然停灵，咱们既闯进人家墓地，且尊去者讳。”

莱因哈特觉得有理，不再动作。

三笙冷声道：“那罗兄说，藏锋剑当在何处？”

罗一悠然道：“既然是剑，许是在陪葬的兵器当中。”

三人转出正厅，一间间探察两侧墓室。室中尽是胡汉两家珍奇玩意。三笙在一间满是藏书的房中翻翻找找，却无一册与武学相关。字画、玉器等应有尽有，甚至还有女子的裙裳。三笙不耐烦地走进第九间，见满目刀兵，心下暗喜。

罗莱二人也走进来，莱因哈特扫视一圈，只见各形制宝剑、长短刀、匕首、弓弩，他茫然道：“三笙大侠可知，那藏锋剑生做什么样子？”

三笙也一愣：“单知是一把剑。”

罗一大笑道：“此处宝剑甚多，从何找起？我三人又无法将宝剑如数带回。更何况，藏锋剑本是个名字，若它不是一把剑，又当如何？”

这倒把二人问住了，一时面面相觑。

倏忽笛声骤起，三人一顿，立时夺门而出。相隔三间，一处大门敞开，满室异香，笛声正从此处起。

三笙原本赶在最前，竟生生停下脚步。

莱因哈特忙问：“如何？”

三笙犹豫道：“正是这股兰香，令我与双行发狂。”

罗一闻言，持一玉瓶，取三赤丸，各人一只。“此乃百草仙子所制不悔灵药，服下半日内百毒不侵。”

服药后三人立即冲进房内，目力所及尽是红纱幔帐，拔步床在三丈外，帘幕低垂，遮去妙曼身姿。中有一人，横笛在手，呜呜咽咽吹响不停。莱因哈特抽刀而起，挥刃而出，以刀气绞碎纱幔。红雨纷纷落，佳人显姿容，竟是熟人——罗浮山主芜心。

芜心眼神空洞，笛停唇边，哀哀道：“三笙小侠诓我独占藏锋剑，又为何对我狠心施毒？我一得手，你便将我弃之不顾么？”

三笙面色遽变：“芜心，你说什么？”

芜心眉目含情：“你闻这兰香，不就是你昨日送我信笺味道？”

莱因哈特恍然，刀指三笙：“灵霄谷名笺是你做手？”

三笙拔剑相对：“什么同心名笺，我一概不知，休要血口喷人。”

“你如何得知同心笺？”罗一挑眉看他。

三笙自知失言，也不伪装，站直身子，二人才发现他左腿犹自完好。三笙笑道：“且不论我如何得知同心笺，罗兄何必在意这细枝末节？芜心山主已得藏锋剑，罗兄何不与我联手，除掉这作践中原武林的蛮夷盟主？”

莱因哈特冷笑：“你们果然存着龌龊心思。”

三笙道：“少林武当等自诩天下正宗，不好出面说项，我霸天山庄当替天行道、匡扶武林。”

罗一道：“盟主何错之有？”

三笙冷道：“一介蛮族，做我中原武林盟主，便是大错。何况罗兄有所不知，这位盟主，乃金狮帝国三皇子，人称军中奇才，十年前灭奥丁，后出兵古月天湾打下第一险关闍兰都，近年又陈兵国境，意图染指南朝。他分明想分裂中原武林！”

罗一缓缓转头看向莱因哈特。

莱因哈特慌道：“你听我说……”

“何必多言，王子殿下？”三笙道，“我与双行交手，才得知剑阁早被你买通，妄图以此为据，吞并武林。我……不得已为天下除之。”

莱因哈特怒道：“胡说！”

三笙从胸前摸出一块金牌，其上镌刻有翼金狮。“莱因哈特，你敢说双行身上这块令牌你不曾有？”

莱因哈特咬唇黯然道：“难道二哥……”

罗一不看他，只问三笙：“所以双行之死，是你刻意为之？”

三笙痛道：“是。双行叛国之实，铁证如山。”

罗一又问：“那芜心山主所说信笺又是何物？”

三笙含糊道：“我素爱丹青，擅水墨，一路行来便留意山光水色，每至一城，必买笔墨作画。山主曾夸我笔下青山妩媚，我便想……到费沙作一幅小像赠她。我差客栈伙计去买纸墨，到手便有兰花香。伙计说是费沙时兴玩意，最讨人欢心。至于你说灵霄谷同心笺，我当真不知。”

罗一道：“其实，望舒公子曾受金狮帝国所害。”

三笙惊道：“原来公子所中寒毒，是……”

“你怎知他中的是寒毒？”罗一笑吟吟看他。

三笙面色如铁。

“你又如何从一块金牌推断盟主便是三皇子？”罗一敛起笑容，“谁告诉你三皇子是莱因哈特？”

三笙冷汗潸潸。

“与金狮帝国有勾连者，是霸天山庄。”虚弱男声从屏风后传出。

伴着轻咳，公子望舒踏步而出。芜心山主也随之跃下床榻，她手腕一番，笛如短剑，直指三笙。

三笙惊疑道：“你为何没杀掉望舒？你没中毒？”

芜心面色一沉：“你费尽心机，果然有所贪图。我是被你所惑，中毒也不假，但有望舒公子在，何惧区区蛊毒。”

望舒笑道：“我虽然中毒，看家本事却没忘。你为何连山主也不放过？”

三笙道：“那日我与双行争吵，应是山主站在门外。芜心山主不曾听见吗？”

芜心悟道：“你竟为杀我灭口。我本要约你去画坊，谁知你有事，想在门外等着，只听你与双行为什么大皇子、二皇子之事争吵。”

莱因哈特惊道：“大皇子？”

芜心确认道：“三笙曾说有大皇子所赐令牌。”

望舒道：“两虎相争，你杀了持有二皇子令牌的双行。”

三笙道：“不错。我先在地道中除去双行，得到令牌，又提前去祭坛藏毒，等陆遥中计后现身。”

罗一看向三笙：“所以，你霸天山庄也与金狮帝国暗中合作。剑阁找上二皇子，你们搭上大皇子，一为瓜分中原，二为古月遗财，三为藏锋剑中武学。霸天山庄与剑阁互探底细，你先除双行，又借芜心戚逊之手杀陆遥望舒，芜心为你所控，戚逊不足为惧，你便可独占藏锋剑，以莱因哈特性命换金狮帝国助你称霸武林。”

“不错。只有一点，除望舒乃二皇子所愿，是剑阁事先派人投下金狮帝国送来的奇毒。那毒与大皇子赠我之物相类，却完全不同，常人难辨。”

罗一来到他面前：“事已至此，还有什么话说？”

三笙道：“成王败寇，无话说可。要杀要剐，悉听尊便。”

莱因哈特气道：“那怎么行？绑回去让天下人都看看你面目！”

三笙轻蔑一笑，罗一心头一跳，飞身上前捏住他的颌骨，然为时已晚，齿间毒药穿肠破肚，瞬息间去人性命。

罗一松手叹道：“救不回了。”

莱因哈特也不在意，转头问：“藏锋剑呢？”

芜心从腰间拿出一把短刀，短刀外观古朴笨拙，刀鞘越三指厚，明显是内中藏物。鞘上三个大字龙飞凤舞：藏锋剑。铁画银钩，还用朱砂填了一遍。黑底红字，好不诡异。

莱因哈特一时愕然。

“……”

藏锋剑真是把刀？

还是一把这么丑的刀！

芜心双手奉上。“盟主请！”

莱因哈特连连摆手：“你收着便可，且去交给闻蝉大师。”

芜心一愣。

莱因哈特问：“你还当我是盟主？”

芜心道：“新盟主未选出之前，你仍是盟主。更何况，盟主从未做什么伤天害理之事。”

莱因哈特讶然道：“你们汉人真是墨守成规。”

四人又回转金棺所在之处。罗一在琉璃盏中间停步，怅然若失地看满室华彩。莱因哈特心有所感，也快步跟到他身边。二人出神之际，只听飞沙走石、雳雳雷动，转头一看，一扇黄金大门逐渐闭合。地底涌出熔岩铁浆，将缝隙牢牢焊死。

芜心以内力传音喊道：“盟主，您虽为仗义之辈，终非我族类，我罗浮山芜心身为南朝子民，断不能纵虎归山。今生命债，来世必偿。芜心、望舒拜别。”

莱因哈特震惊不已，一掌拍过去，金灿灿的门扉纹丝不动。“这也是汉人的气节？”

罗一：……我呢？

眼见受困地宫已成事实，莱因哈特安然靠琉璃盏坐下，对罗一微微一笑：“想来这也算同去同归？”

罗一忍住寒颤，为难道：“盟主不想想脱困之计？”

莱因哈特慢慢收起笑容：“还要装到什么时候，罗严塔尔？”

罗严塔尔苦笑：“我当知瞒不过你。”

莱因哈特轻声嗤笑：“你在青江城露面，我便知是你。”

罗严塔尔道：“我自认易容精妙、言行无缺，你如何认出？”

莱因哈特且笑且怒：“我为何认不出你？我不该认出你？你行走江湖，身负两把剑，一把在侧，一把在后，寻常剑客出剑，不假思索，伸手即来，你久练双剑，出剑随兴，并无定式，如何起剑，旁人无法判断。那天你出剑，先起左手，又觉不对，递剑到右手，这并非一个惯用右手剑之人的举止。除非——你擅双手剑，又不愿暴露。”

“你喝茶时手腕压低，遇到不爱喝的粗茶，就用功力化去。你饮酒时最爱倾斜酒杯，看酒中映出人影，水色一荡，人影散去时你兴致最高，会抚掌罢连饮三杯。你不喝掺了糯米浆的酒，觉得回味甘甜，不够辛烈。”

“你腰间藏一枚玉环，从不佩以示人，向来是珍爱之物。想是那枚闍兰都产的紫玉？你说你父曾出行闍兰都，带回许多珍宝，那枚玉环是你加冠时他赠给你。”

“我曾与你在青江城武林大会中刀剑论高下，也曾追你到月楼下战书，与你在一年间从滇南到海南，还同你看过月下昙、喝过合卺酒。”

“你说，我该不该记住你？”

罗严塔尔一时默然。

莱因哈特见他无话可说，又道：“中原武林第一暗杀组织月楼楼主罗严塔尔，你也是来杀我吗？”

罗严塔尔一震，涩声道：“不是。我受灵霄谷主所托，此行护望舒公子平安，助他寻解毒之药。事成以后，灵霄谷每年所制新药，月楼取两成。”

“原是无半点与我相关。”莱因哈特自嘲地笑笑，“那三年前，你又是怎么想的？”

五年前，武林大会正到紧要关头，剑阁阁主一举夺擂，是最被看好的继任人选。谁知从天而降个黄毛小子，五十招内大败剑阁阁主。

莱因哈特意气风发站在擂台中间：“你们中原人就这点本事？”

台下哗然，激愤的青年子弟纷纷战败，众家有头有脸的皆不愿上台献丑，气氛一时凝滞。

忽有一人飘飘然落于台上，微笑道：“月楼首席，请赐教。”

莱因哈特久闻月楼大名，立刀在手，跃跃欲试。

罗严塔尔有两把剑，腰间一把玄铁重剑，背后还背一把隐于宝鞘中的细剑。那剑单看形制便有玲珑巧致感，若被飒爽的女剑客用起来，定是惊鸿翩然、清丽冷绝。

莱因哈特的刀很快，远不像他的人这样浮躁。少年心性最是灵动，也最是飘忽，却少几分阅尽人世的沉稳。莱因哈特讲话时口气很狂，拔刀时又稳得出人意料。

他用一口大开刃的刀，刀身窄而薄，柄下最薄，刀锋浑厚，与寻常刀恰相反。刀开逆刃，脊刻三道引血槽，这一眼，罗严塔尔便知对方极擅战。

只吹灰一息，刀光直逼眼前，莱因哈特先取胸前要害。罗严塔尔反手抽剑，刀短剑长，先发后至，兵刃交错，锋口相接。罗严塔尔膂力惊人，素不惧正面交锋，格挡刀招间对方出手力道却让他暗自一惊。莱因哈特一击未中，立即抽身，回刃绕取罗严塔尔背后空门，他身法极快，教人看不清动向，刀如电光，捉眼不及。罗严塔尔亦非池中物，他足下轻点，腾空而起，立时荡开一丈远。手中长剑轻挽，突刺过后，直砍而去，剑锋暴涨三尺青罡。莱因哈特俯身猛冲，难收内劲，便不强行闪避，大开大合地抡个刀花，推刀向前，横刃于胸口，直面如狂风暴雨般倾泻的剑气。剑气与刀气相冲，罗严塔尔直被震退三步，莱因哈特身形一晃，鬓边一缕金发被无情削去。他不曾留意这点小事，一心破敌为先，翻转刀刃，单手一提拉，刀锋自下而上，斜劈而来。他着红衣，刀如尺素，更衬他眉间艳色。

这一刀惊艳，刀影重重，刀风烈烈。此刻天地也寂，只闻一呼一吸，刀剑争鸣。

人在刀光中，比刀更艳。

罗严塔尔扬眉挥剑，扛下这绝艳一刀。锋刃相抵，莱因哈特得意一笑。“怎么样，我是不是很厉害？”

罗严塔尔淡淡一笑，抬手欲抓背后细剑。莱因哈特蓝色眼眸映在他剑锋上，他心中一动，便停下动作。先卸内劲，再借莱因哈特刃上之力连退数步，纵身跃出战圈。

莱因哈特愕然看他。

他好整以暇地抱拳捧道：“盟主武学奇才，在下甘拜下风。”说罢竟飘然而去，如来时一般不可捉摸。

莱因哈特战至兴酣时，突见对手落跑，怒从中来。

“喂！我和你的胜负还不算完！”

莱因哈特和罗严塔尔的梁子从此结下。

那时他仅知道对方是神出鬼没的月楼楼主，姓甚名谁、何方人士皆不知。月楼作为一个暗杀组织，养的都是刺客，自然不像武林正派那样坦荡于世。莱因哈特查不出月楼驻地，便出下策，从黑市买来月楼的暗杀目标。他看着挑出一个最值钱的，候在对方府邸，月楼的刺客来一个杀一个。蹲守半个月以后，某天夜里，他坐上房顶喝酒，才喝没几口，便觉一股温热气息贴近颈后。

耳边是脉脉轻语：“美人盟主，不去管武林事，在这里做什么？”

他面不改色：“我正管着武林事。”

罗严塔尔看他：“别的都不管，非要坏我月楼的生意？”

月色朦胧，照一双似笑非笑眼瞳。莱因哈特看他眼中昏昧光影，一时丢了伶牙俐齿。

罗严塔尔凑上前，挑起他下颌：“就这么想和我比划比划？”

莱因哈特打掉他的手：“不是比划，是要揍得你心服口服。”

罗严塔尔作顿悟状：“哦，盟主年纪不大，口气不小。既然盟主有心，我就卖盟主个面子。我先做完这一桩，我们再比好不好？”

莱因哈特立时精神焕发，跳下去把罗严塔尔的目标收拾了。

罗严塔尔如约把莱因哈特带回月楼。

不过莱因哈特并未如愿以偿。月楼左右也是武林一大组织，罗严塔尔见天处理许多内务，还时不时去考校门人。莱因哈特睡到日上三竿起来，早不见他人影。

因此莱因哈特每天一封战书，拍罗严塔尔案上，定下明日比试时间地点。

一连三月，他们日日约战，互有胜负，秋色平分。

第一个月时，莱因哈特道：“我还不知你名字。”

月楼楼主只传代称，每一任楼主在外皆自称首席，并不留名。所以江湖上并不知他姓名。

罗严塔尔道：“我叫罗严塔尔。”

莱因哈特瞪大眼睛：“你诓我！”

“是真。”

“不对。你是不是欺负我胡人没文化？你是个汉人，怎么是胡人姓名？”

罗严塔尔无奈道：“是真的。我无父无母，胡人养大，就只有胡人姓名。”

莱因哈特听闻，羞愧不已，当晚翻出月楼，沽酒而回，摆满罗严塔尔卧房。

第二个月时，莱因哈特问：“你与我比试，怎从不用你背上那把剑？”

罗严塔尔道：“我是杀手，那是一把杀人剑，出鞘必见血取命。我怎舍得如此待你？”他随便又从楼中取把名剑，双剑在手，如磐石屹屹、山海魏巍。

莱因哈特红了脸，不再追究。

第三个月时，莱因哈特仍不觉分出输赢。

罗严塔尔笑问：“你来中原，都去过什么地方?”

莱因哈特一一作答。

罗严塔尔道：“你所见寥寥，不过管中窥豹，才如此小看中原。我带你出去走走，胜负再论。”

莱因哈特欣然领受。

他们从青江城出发，一路南下，有时乘船，有时骑马，有时驾车，走过山河原野，到过岭南苗疆。罗严塔尔带他去南海之滨，他初见茫茫无际的大海。

他畅快笑道：“罗严塔尔，你看它像不像蓝色的沙漠？海有流水，沙是流沙。大海和大漠也没什么区别嘛。”

他靠得太前，一座浪头狠拍过来，把他淋得浑身湿漉。

他又怒又怨地回头，见罗严塔尔肩膀抖动，折扇掩去半张脸，显是强忍笑意。

不知怎么，他忽然间便气不起来。

他们最后又回到青江城。

那晚东风轻拂，灯花千树，正赶上一年一度的中秋庙会。城中男女都往城东的月老庙求好姻缘。

莱因哈特未见过如此热闹景象。他拉着罗严塔尔，从糖画铺子逛到做花灯的小摊。

罗严塔尔问他：“可想放一盏孔明灯？”

莱因哈特不解道：“为什么放孔明灯？”

罗严塔尔道：“传说放灯时许下心愿，灯飘到天边，愿望便能实现。”

莱因哈特笑：“愿望怎能靠天实现？我命由我，我定胜天。”

嘴上嫌弃，他到底买了一盏，放灯时还像模像样闭上眼，看似有几分虔诚。

许愿以后，他问罗严塔尔：“你怎不放灯？”

罗严塔尔答：“我没什么心愿。”

莱因哈特倒难得沉默了。

两人走到月老庙，莱因哈特也凑热闹去领一条赠予香客的红线。罗严塔尔不爱拥挤，在一边等他。

夜色渐深，街边人也愈少，二人回到客栈。

罗严塔尔小酌一杯，正准备入睡，忽听到叩门声。

开门一瞧，莱因哈特面色酡红，带微醺醉意，眉目如画，静静看他。

罗严塔尔一怔：“你竟也学会敲门了？”

莱因哈特不满他反应，生闷气一般在窗边坐下。

罗严塔尔关了门，坐他旁边。“睡前不宜饮酒。”

莱因哈特瞥一眼桌上酒杯：“你也在喝酒。”

莱因哈特问：“你知不知道我放灯时许了什么愿？”

罗严塔尔道：“不知。”

莱因哈特又问：“你想不想知道？”

罗严塔尔道：“不想。”

莱因哈特继续道：“你不想知道，我偏要告诉你。我的心愿是——”

“想和你一世相守。”

“想永远在一起。”

烛火摇晃，爆开一声轻响，烛泪堆成锦绣。满室都是光，是暖，是带着燥热的春风，撩动心底情丝，困握剑之手。

光影晃在莱因哈特眉心，他一双眼如天如海，亦深亦浅，亮似窗外中秋月。

莱因哈特曼声道：“庙里姐姐说，与心上人牵过红线、饮合卺酒，便能相知相守。”

“罗严塔尔，你应是不应？”

少年人的情最直白，如此真切，直烧肺腑。

他说不出话，身体却最懂所思所感、所欲所求。他一把拽过莱因哈特的手腕，莱因哈特卸去力气，软软靠在他胸前。他咬上那春花一般的唇，只觉一团火在胸膛灼烧。莱因哈特微微闔上眼，肤如白雪，一层层染上春色。

罗严塔尔专注看他，莱因哈特便满足地笑出声。他颤动的胸腔紧贴着罗严塔尔，勾得罗严塔尔唇边也带起一丝笑意。

莱因哈特抖出袖中红线，将两端分别绑于二人尾指。又单手倒出两杯酒，轻轻擎住其中一杯。

他抬起头，眉是青山，眼含春水。

“饮下这杯酒，你是不是能与我长相守？”

“天光大亮，我醒时你已不见踪影，我在青江城中寻你，遍寻无踪，月楼也人去楼空。几次追到月楼线索，你都先一步断去消息，躲我不见。”莱因哈特平静道，“为什么？”

为何离我而去？

为何避不相见？

罗严塔尔不答：“为什么，三皇子？”

莱因哈特一怔：“我不是有意……”

罗严塔尔打断道：“我早知你身份，一直等着……你亲口告诉我。直到那天，你也未曾开口。我所爱者，是以何种面目图我情意？”

莱因哈特惊道：“怎么可能，你——”

“莱因哈特，我曾说我是西域人，并非作假。”罗严塔尔轻唤他名字。

莱因哈特惊诧视线中，罗严塔尔摘下面具，又撕去易容的面皮，露出一张他熟悉的俊脸。那线条分明的脸上，双瞳异色，一黑一蓝。

似乎想到什么，莱因哈特脸色一变。

罗严塔尔道：“我在中原时左眼常覆以瞳片，看似与汉人无异。此次入地宫，早知沿途遍布宝珠光华，相照之下定会暴露眼中曜石机巧，便提前易容，遮以面具。”

莱因哈特自震惊中回神道：“据传古月末帝与文华公主有一王子，生来异色妖瞳，成年后常离宫游学、不知行踪。古月天湾亡国，也未见其人，民间相传早死于非命。——那是你吗？”

罗严塔尔淡然一笑：“正是在下。”

莱因哈特一时茫然，缓缓道：“古月天险闍兰都实为我领兵所破，但攻入皇都、害死你父母之人，非是我。”

罗严塔尔道：“我知。”

莱因哈特惨笑道：“也对，我终是金狮帝国皇子，是我是谁，有何分别。”

罗严塔尔道：“你攻闍兰都时，我在。你二哥入皇宫时，我亦在。我还知因见到帝后尸身，，没能亲手斩杀敌首，惹你二哥大怒，下令火烧宫人，是你在旁阻拦。”

莱因哈特惊道：“——你？那你身为皇子，又非无能，为何不出面相争？你若现身，那些负隅顽抗的文弱朝臣，必将大权交你。”

罗严塔尔笑道：“我一路跟你军队，不为伺机退敌，而是要亲见古月天湾如何走向灭亡。父皇终日沉迷那女人，无心政务、荒废军队，国内民不聊生，纵有几个忠臣愚臣坚守，又能怎样。那女人在山中行宫豢养男宠，他装作不知，还大兴土木建地下陵，想生同衾、死同穴。那女人不愿见我，他便勒令我不许出现在他眼前。若我不曾出生，大抵是对他好些。这样的人，不配为一国之主，我为何要相救。”

往事纠葛弄人，莱因哈特只觉心痛。

“所以……你到底是亲眼见证我与你有亡国之恨、父母之仇。”

“那日你们入皇宫，只见尸首。伤口为一剑致命，伤痕末处有弧形星痕为记，你不许你二哥毁去尸身，是因为你想查明灭口者所用兵器。是也不是？”

莱因哈特颔首默认，忽地心里一惊：“难道？”

“不错。”罗严塔尔也不解释，取下随身背负的剑袋，拿出一剑，正是那把莱因哈特从未见其出鞘、号称出必断魂的剑。

罗严塔尔缓缓将剑抽出，莱因哈特从剑脊一路看向剑锋，发现剑乃单锋，刃口有弧，剑身刻星图，既是引血槽，也作晃眼装饰。如此一把灵秀奇剑，用起来必然很美，剑过封喉，尸身定会留下弧形伤口和破碎星痕。

莱因哈特看明真相，一时失言。

罗严塔尔静静看他：“人是我杀。我入宫只比你快一些，来得及杀人，来不及带走尸身，入夜后我将尸身取回，他二人现下所在，便是你身旁这口金棺。”

莱因哈特看向那口浇铸密封的金棺。

“我身为人子，只能让他们有尊严地死去，不将丑态暴露在敌军面前而已。”罗严塔尔静静道，“这便清了。”

莱因哈特黯然道：“那我与你呢，两清了吗？”

罗严塔尔叹息道：“那次武林大会，我原是去杀一位作恶多端的长老，却在台下一眼认出你。我本不欲露面，也无意盟主之位，只想试试你身手。后来……明知你是谁，我依然心悦你。”

莱因哈特猛地抬头，眼落天星，分外澄明。

“你早知道，为何不与我说？”

“我一直等你坦白。”罗严塔尔涩声道，“……你却没有。我们也算棋逢对手？”

莱因哈特问：“那你为何突然离开？”

罗严塔尔道：“那晚我与你放灯时，你大哥的人已寻到你。我身上那枚玉环，等你时曾无意中掉在地上，那是闍兰都第一巧匠所制，古月天湾皇家御用，他以为我是一心复国的余党，对你图谋不轨。第二天开始，金狮帝国的人一直追杀我，直到你入山寻宝的消息传开，方不见人来。我同离岛岛主交情匪浅，借他之手化名参与，又提前赶往行宫安排好假的藏锋剑。”

莱因哈特一时无言：“所以，那些宝藏的传言都是我大哥编的？”

罗严塔尔道：“也不尽然，这里确有古月天湾遗财，除陪葬品外我都已带走。藏锋剑也确有其剑，便是我手上这把，因剑淬单锋，便叫藏锋。说内藏秘笈，是因剑身刻画星图，配合剑鞘接引天光，可在大漠、海上、深山……无论何地皆不会迷失方向，所以称之可纳天地。”

莱因哈特一时呆然。

罗严塔尔又道：“消息是你大哥传的，为引我入彀，让你看清我本来面目。所以，此局为我而设。至于你二哥又是如何掺和进来……”

莱因哈特了然道：“我大哥与二哥素来不睦，大哥主和，二哥主战。想来二哥是借大哥设的局，诬陷公子望舒与金狮帝国勾结，使那文人皇帝疑心杨九郎和杨威利。这样南朝无善作战的大将，二哥一意出兵，父皇便再不能劝止。边境上兵马属大哥所有，为防二哥越境屠城、再起狼烟。二哥轻视汉人，若我不来南朝走一遭，大抵也要被他说动来攻城掠地。单论武道，我比他厉害多啦。你们可挡不住我。”他说着说着，又露出点骄纵明艳的神色来。

罗严塔尔看得心动，几步走过去，揉揉他华丽金发。

莱因哈特也不舍一般向他靠了靠：“话虽如此，现今情形下也绝无可能扭转乾坤。幸有你在，真好。不求同生但同死，这般结局，才是你我。”

罗严塔尔心生怜惜，到底不忍，柔声斥道：“谁与你同死？”他一抖剑锋，将那单锋弧刃插于金棺前的八卦阵眼中，只闻机关开合，金棺竟被暴起的玉石台托起一人之高，下方露一狭窄密道，曲径入幽深处。

他回首一笑：“可愿同行？”

二人沿密道走出许久，渐闻风声，又过数时，才见天光。

莱因哈特从岩洞中探出身，入眼山谷巍峨，草木茂盛有遮天蔽日之感，想来是人烟罕至的所在。

罗严塔尔也慢悠悠转出来，回身一剑，封住洞口。

远处忽有马蹄声响，直至近前，莱因哈特才看清竟是望舒。望舒一人骑马，又赶着两匹神骏。他径直来到罗严塔尔跟前，也不奇怪他为何改换容颜，只抱拳道：“多谢楼主照拂，紫烟姑娘已为我寻得药材，毒患一事，到此可了，灵霄谷将如约送药至月楼。我明日便与三位侠士动身返回中原，将藏锋剑带往少林，若有人问起，便如你先前所说，盟主与罗兄舍身取宝、不幸罹难。”

说罢向罗严塔尔欠身拜别，又对莱因哈特一颔首，才施然离去。

待他身影远去，莱因哈特转头道：“果真神机妙算。”

罗严塔尔也不表态，只淡淡道：“你我也当就此别过，三皇子。”

莱因哈特了然笑道：“紫烟是你的人，那明月湾自是月楼的产业。前有月楼，后有明月湾，你到底是放不下古月天湾，对我心存介怀？”

罗严塔尔并不作答。

“你虽有一半胡人血统，又不待见文华公主放浪形骸，但你仍信奉汉人那套家国义理，是也非也？都说英雄气短、儿女情长，你竟比我更陷于这江湖恩怨、爱恨情仇。”莱因哈特伸手，抚上他侧颜，温存片刻，又释怀一般放下。“也罢，我瞒过你，你也欺过我，如此便两清了。”

罗严塔尔神色微动，终究一声应下。

莱因哈特道：“总归也是过命的交情，岂能如萍水相逢，了了而去。我先回宫见父兄，三日后暮时费沙城外相会，我送你一程，到阳关再喝别时酒。”

罗严塔尔道：“也可。”

莱因哈特得他允诺，纵身上马，头也不回，决然而去。

直到他消失不见，罗严塔尔才收回目光，轻声叹息。

三日后。

费沙城外黄沙漫漫，红日坠在天边，有盛世将倾的悲壮苍凉。

罗严塔尔远远看见城门大开，一骑红衣白马，身负宝刀，飒爽而来。

近看时少年眉目如阳春白雪、月上柳梢，配银鞍宝马，当真美人如玉剑如虹。

莱因哈特来到罗严塔尔身边，朗声道：“走吧。”

日头渐渐落下去，他们两骑同行，竟相对无言。

夜色稠重起来，远处渐渐起炊烟。

莱因哈特极目远眺，见官道逶迤，纵贯大漠黄沙。“听从前未修官道时，常有行商迷途，横死关外，天长日久，余下白骨累累。经年以后，商队走过，观周身遗物，有时可辨亡者来历，为其造冢立碑。然流沙涌动，日换星移，来年过时，葬在何处，已不可追。”

罗严塔尔慷慨道：“若我身死，众人可拾骨为柴，照一夜长明，何须坟茔留名姓、困野鬼孤魂天地间？”

此时新月已起，如钩割开天幕。月华洗练，遍地霜华。流光垂在罗严塔尔白皙面容，其人仿佛冰堆玉塑，莹然生辉。

莱因哈特心头一热：“纵然不以白骨为柴，你也定能光破长夜。”

两人一路夜行。

天将明时，阳关已在眼前。

罗严塔尔放开缰绳，回身停稳，将酒囊掷给莱因哈特。“饮过饯别酒，你且去吧。”

莱因哈特也不饮酒，道：“去何处？”

罗严塔尔看向阳关：“回去做你的三皇子。”

莱因哈特岿然不动：“若我其实不是三皇子呢？”

罗严塔尔愣道：“什么？”

莱因哈特哈哈大笑：“我说，我不是三皇子啦。”直笑个够他才停下来，认真道：“我二哥心胸狭隘，不是做国主的料。我大哥一表人才、远见卓识，不仅有人君雅望，还十分疼我。我已跟大哥分说清楚，我心系于你，我们两情相悦，他不许棒打鸳鸯。金狮帝国贯来有野望、有实力者称王，我无心于此，爱美人不爱江山，父皇也不迫我。我早打算与你浪迹天涯，之所以不告知你真实身份，是那时我已下定决心，放弃过去一切，与你相知相守。”

“——如今，我已答你，你应是不应？”

罗严塔尔忽逢悲喜，一时怔然不能言语。

呆滞模样惹莱因哈特欢喜，他扬鞭拍马，直奔阳关而去。身后烟尘滚滚，恰如鸿雁留痕，寄怀长空。

罗严塔尔回过神来，悠然一笑，也策马追去。

熙和晨光里，两骑绝尘，在浩浩黄沙间破开一线，将家国天下、江湖恩怨远远甩在身后，风驰电掣，与天地争锋，何等快意潇洒。

只一瞬间，便失去踪影、遥不可及。


End file.
